


Speaking of Fuzzy Purple Donkeys...

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Fuzzy Purple Donkeys...

**Title:** Speaking of Fuzzy Purple Donkeys...  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Summary:** Rose gets a new toy.  
 **Word Count:** 306  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff and, um, pre-MPreg?  
 **A/N:** Written for my daring [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday.  
 **Beta:** [](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://chiralove.insanejournal.com/)**chiralove**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Speaking of Fuzzy Purple Donkeys...

~

Rose squeezed her new toy, squealing in delight and whispering secrets to it as she played.

“You’re so good with her,” Molly said, patting Neville’s shoulder as she walked by. “Have you thought about adopting?”

Bill sniggered. “Mum, don’t you have enough babies running about?”

Molly smiled. “I can always use more,” she said, bending over to coo at Rose who was happily playing with her latest gift from Neville.

Once Molly moved away, Neville shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe we should talk to Snape about that project he and Harry are working on,” he said softly, absently petting Rose.

Eyes widening, Bill shook his head and sat next to Neville on the floor. “Shh! She’ll never leave us alone if she thinks there’s any possible way for us to make babies.”

Neville shrugged. “Is that so bad?” He smiled. “Plus, then I can buy gifts for our own children.”

Bill chuckled, his hand passing through the purple fur of Rose’s new toy. “A donkey?” he asked.

Neville leaned over and kissed Bill on the lips. “Why not? I liked the look of it. I think Rose will have fun with it. The lady at the store said its name is Eeyore.”

“Funny,” Bill growled, hauling Neville close and nuzzling his jaw. “I think all this talk of fuzzy purple donkeys is turning me on.”

“Bill,” Neville protested, gesturing towards Rose. “Not in front of Rose--”

Bill shot a dazzling smile towards his niece. “Rosie? Uncle Bill and Uncle Neville need to go and, um, talk, sweetie. We’ll be right back, okay?”

Molly smiled to herself as they ran past her, leaving Rose cooing at her donkey. Her hearing was better then they knew, and now that she knew there was the possibility of grandchildren, she would be relentless. Discreetly, of course. It always paid to be discreet.

~


End file.
